


Wrong Choice?

by Sunhealer24



Series: Relevant Rapists [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, F/M, Graphic Description, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Possible Character Death, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: I was just trying to get home. . .





	Wrong Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this and now I'm publishing it. I've debated over putting it on the archive for months. But here it is. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah. . . I'm going to Hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Also! PLEASE read the tags! TRIGGER WARNINGS! Don't put yourself through anything that triggers you!

Walking down the alley wasn't the brightest choice I'd ever made, but it was getting later by the second and I had to get home. 

 

It was dark, the brick walls shrouded in inky blackness, and the cobble of the ground barely made a sound. It was eerie, being all alone in the alley after midnight.

 

I paused for a second to catch my breath in the barely frosty air. A cold, metallic click sounded, then a small circle of cold metal pressed into my skull. 

 

I could hear the smirk in the voice I instantly recognized. “What is that famous line? Ah yes. Give me a blowjob, or I'll give you death.” 

 

He was joking, he had to be. Right? “Come on TJ, stop screwing around.” I attempted a playful tone, but it fell flat, a slight tremble in my voice. He prodded the back of my head with the gun again and my breath hitched.

 

“I'm not playing, Sel. Now turn around and suck my dick.” Would he actually shoot me? And the bigger question, would I dare try to test it? 

 

“Turn around.” His voice had taken on a sharp edge. “Now. Or I  _ will _ shoot you. I'll let the bullet tear through your skull. I'll rape your body as the life drains from you, my cock coated in your blood. Then, I'll leave your dead body covered in your own blood and my cum. I'll let the rats and cockroaches eat my semen, then your skin, then your muscles. They'll pick your bones clean. You'll rot in this alley, all alone.  _ Turn around, and do as I say.”  _

 

I forgot how to breathe for just a moment, my saliva caught in my throat. He  _ was _ serious. He was abundantly clear. I was either going to get the sick fuck off, or I wasn't going to leave this alleyway. 

 

Slowly, very slowly, I turned around, facing him. The barrel of the gun pressed into my forehead now. My head tilted up, I looked up to his chiseled face; the actuated jaw line, the wide eyes, his tousled brown hair. His eyes held no malice, only passive lust. 

 

The hand not holding the gun to my head fumbled with his waistband for a moment, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them downwards. He stroked his cock, letting himself get hard before pushing down on my head so that it was level with his dick. “Suck. And if you even  _ think  _ about biting me, I'll shoot you in your pretty little mouth.” 

 

I shuddered when my lips wrapped around his dick, but if he noticed, he said nothing of it. My tongue ran over the bottom of it, coating his skin in saliva. He pressed my head against his crotch, tangling his fingers in my hair. 

 

I wanted to bite him so badly, but I didn't want to die. “Suck, bitch.” He hissed. I hollowed my cheeks out as he thrust down my throat. He left me gagging and gasping for breath as his erect shaft forced its way down, roughly claiming my mouth and throat. 

 

He moved my head back and forth, back and forth, to a brisk pace. I could hear his breath start to hitch as he pleasured himself with me. 

 

I knelt there and took it, praying for a release from this Hell all the while. I prayed to whatever God was listening to me. “Please let this end.” When he was finished, he would either let me go, or shoot me, making all my efforts in vain.

 

“God Sel. . .” He moaned, and I felt disgusting. “Who knew your smart little mouth could feel this good? I like you a lot better. . .” He bucked his hips against my face, smothering me on his length. “When you're down on your knees, sucking me off.” I looked up to him, big mistake.

 

His eyes narrowed at me, lust burning, pleasure clear. “Your whore mouth was made to take cock.” The gun pressed into my temple more, almost painfully. He wasn't hesitating. He could shoot me with no remorse.

 

“That's right. . .” He moaned again. “Remember. One wrong move. . . I know where you live Sel. Your dad will be out drinking, I'll take care of him when he comes home.” He gets off on me and to his sick plan.

 

“Your mom drops like the dead when she sleeps, she won't suffer. A single shot to the head. Your little brother will wake up. He'll scream. You'll know what's coming for you. He's a screamer, I just know he won't shut up, the little shit. I'll leave his heart in his chest, poor boy. But the rest of him will make lovely decorations. He's what, eight? No. . . seven, I believe. “

 

He looks to me, and I ignore him. He twists his hand deeper, pulling on my hair. “Answer me bitch!” I nod slightly, tears coming to my eyes. He's seven. I want to tell TJ to stop, but my mouth is stuck in drawing his own pleasure. So he continues.

 

“His guts, I'll string like Christmas garland. His liver, his kidneys, now, their a little slippery, but if you tie them right, they'll make lovely ornaments. He never stops screaming. “ TJ grimaces. “But, he'll stop screaming eventually. A corpse can't scream anymore. Your door will be locked from the outside, of course. I hate liabilities.”

 

He stops for a minute, stops moving in my mouth too, to consider. “I can tear you apart from the inside out. You see, lube is just. . . uncomfortable. But I'd love to see how your tight ass feels.” He moans again as he starts thrusting. “God Sel. I'll ravange you inside and out. Fuck you in every way I want. And you can scream all you want. No one will hear you. Like I said, I hate liabilities.”

 

His fantasy makes him ever more excited, but I think I'm going to heave. I should have known. This must have been planned. Tracking my movements for weeks, causing that accident so that my usual route was blocked, leaving me no choice but this alleyway. He would kill me if I puked on his cock. I squeeze my eyes shut tight.

 

No one told me that it would be this hard. No one told me I'd be on my knees in a dark alleyway, sharp pebbles cutting into my flesh, pleasuring a sociopathic man. A man that I knew, no less.

 

I feel his warm semen shoot its way down my throat. I choke and cough, trying to get it out, but I have no choice in the matter. He forces me to swallow it before removing himself from my mouth and pulling up his pants. “Be a good girl Sel. Remember, I know where you live. Just in case you should think of. . . informing someone.

 

He zipped up his jeans and walked away, his foot steps tapping on the stone. And I was left, tired and panting on the ground. I pulled myself up to my feet. At least I was alive. Time to go home. 

 

And I began the trek.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . 
> 
> I'm sorry?
> 
>  
> 
> More coming, so I'll just apologize now. . .


End file.
